Are You Nervous?
by Watashi-wa-yuuwaku
Summary: Its my Christmas gift to all of my readers and its a one shot and yes there is some lemon, so it's obvious what the rating is going to be for this one.


A/N: Hey everyone! I want to dedicate this to all of my readers who've supported me and especially one Blckgrlotaku :) and all of the people who've favorited me this is my Christmas gift to you a one shot :D

* * *

_**Are You Nervous?**_

Mika and Raizo have been together since the incident with the Ozunu clan, but nothing intimate has taken place with them. They did what normal couples do; hold hands, go on walks, go on dates, and the occasional make out, but nothing leading to well...sex. As Mika and Raizo venture out of their apartment they spot a group of teens with their hands all over them. Raizo senses danger from the situation and goes to stop it until Mika puts her hand on his forearm," Raizo, don't do it they are just playing the game 'Are you Nervous'". Raizo turned to face her with a puzzled look on his face," Mika, how is that a game when that boys hand is all over that girl near her genital area?" Mika started to laugh and told him to keep watching the teens, not wanting to get into an argument with her he slowly let his gaze drift back over to the group of teens. What he saw amazed him, the guy was getting closer to the intimate area of the girl until she answered the question with a yes. He wanted to ask Mika why the boy stopped, but Mika grabbed his hand and led him further down their street for about 4 blocks until they were at their local supermarket.

Mika and Raizo held hands while shopping for dinner, she was determined to get him to stop wanting to eat Udon all the time. She decided to make Chicken Alfredo and wanted to surprise him with dessert. Her thoughts were drifting to what dessert she should make when Raizo waved his hand in front of her face. She stopped in the middle of the aisle, " Were you listening to me Mika?" She didn't want to tell him no, so she insisted that he should go look for the Fettuccine noodles. Raizo was making her feel things that she hadn't felt before in their relationship, in the intimate way, because in every other way she felt loved and cared for as she should be but, she wanted something more intimate to take place. She felt the gears turning in her head on what she could give him for dessert with a special game to go with it. As they approached the check out Mika asked if Raizo could go and see if they had any chocolate syrup; while he did that she slid a box of condoms on the conveyor belt. The cashier scanned them and put them in a bag while lifting her eyebrow at Mika. Right as the cashier was finishing and ringing up their total Raizo appeared with the Chocolate Syrup. When they left the Supermarket, silence fell completely around them as if talking were taboo. It was nearing nighttime and Mika hurried into the kitchen to cook when she heard Raizo ask," Are you going to answer the question I asked you earlier?" She immediately stopped what she was doing and knew it was time to confess. "I'm sorry Raizo, I wasn't listening earlier I was thinking about what to cook and I zoned out."

Raizo wasn't mad he just smiled because he knew she was zoned out when he asked her, yet he felt the need to re-address the question," I asked why did that boy stop doing what he was to that girl when she said yes." She turned to him and laughed," I will explain it to you after we have dinner." Raizo said nothing but went to keep up his training, because it was hard for him to break the routine. Mika was finish after an hour and a half of cooking and set the table for them to eat. While they were eating they discussed what they were going to do the following day, Raizo collected all of the dishes and cleaned up. They were sitting down on the love seat when Mika placed her hand on Raizo's knee before asking," Are you nervous?" Raizo wasn't but wanted to see what she would do if he said yes, so thats what he told her. When Mika lifted her hand from his knee he was beginning to ask why she did that but then she answered it for him," The reason why I stopped is because you told me you were nervous and that means I did my part in making you nervous, that's why the boy stopped doing what he was." Raizo understood what she was talking about after that and decided they should play their own round of the game. He got up and went behind the love seat and began massaging Mika's shoulders," Are you nervous?" Mika laughed and shook her head no," the question isn't am I nervous but are you serious." It was really warm where they lived so Mika had on a tube top which worked to Raizo's advantage. He slipped his hand between her tube top and her bra and leaned down to whisper in her ear," Now, are you nervous?" Her laughing instantly came to a halt before she sucked in a breath. "Mika, if you don't answer I'm just going to stop all together. Now are you nervous?" His breath was tickling her ear and she could feel the heat pulling together inside of her, she shook her head no. He licked inside her ear and removed his hand before picking her up into his arms," I think we should continue this game in the bedroom, don't you?" Mika vigorously shook her head and clutched to him. He sat her on the bed and began to take off his pants and shirt leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

He began to peel off Mika's clothes leaving her in her matching green and black lace bra and thong set. He laid her down on the bed and began with his hands on her calf muscles," Are you nervous?" Mika shook her head no, which gave Raizo the initiative to run his hand up to her upper thigh, he began kissing and nibbling on her neck," Are you nervous?" Mika let the tiniest moan slip her lips before shaking her head no, she knew Raizo could hear it because of his super sensitive hearing. He let his hand rest on the outside of her underwear before he let his hand rub her roughly enticing a moan from her lips," Are you nervous?" She let her own hand go into his pants before gently squeezing his erection," I don't know why don't you tell me." She could feel Raizo release a guttural moan from her action, she let her hand graze his erection for a while longer before stopping. He guided his hand into her underwear and started to roughly massage her button with his thumb; while one hand was working her underwear the other was working getting her bra off. The moans she was releasing made it impossible for him to stay sane any longer. He slowly came down on her and bit the top of her panties with his teeth and guided them down her mocha colored legs. He slowly blew his way up her thighs, alternating legs, until he came to the are where they connected and he wanted to taste her pleasure. He lightly lapped up her love juice," Raizo," she moaned out grasping his shoulders, leaving more scars on his back. He stopped and asked," Are you nervous?" Mika peered down at him as if he were crazy, but she knew what would happen if she didn't answer him," No." Raizo quickly got up and went into the kitchen, Mika was getting ready to get up and follow him when she heard him say," Lay back down Mika or else your going to be in more pain than I plan on making you be in." She felt herself blush as she laid back down on the bed she covered her eyes with both of her hands, which also helped to conceal her breasts. When she felt something cold on her she gasped and removed her hands from her body to find Raizo using the chocolate syrup on her body. "Raizo that was for dessert."

"Which you planned on making me right," he asked on a raised eyebrow. Mika could feel herself blushing but gasped as Raizo licked it off her body. "I think we are done with this game of nervousness and its time to fulfill our physical desire." He put the bottle down and began to take off his boxer briefs, Mika took in all of the sight of him.

She noticed he also found the condoms the bought and was placing one on his overly excited member. It touched her to know that he stopped to protect both of them. He slowly climbed back onto the bed and on top of Mika," now are you ready for me to make your rainism?" Mika gave him a puzzled look before asking," What is a rainism?" He just chuckled and said," Nothing." She gave him a puzzled look but whatever she was about to say fell on a moan as he guided himself into her. He was making sure to take his sweet time going slowly, both moaning with the sensation of pleasure rushing through their veins. _'She/He is all mine',_is what they were thinking. Mika was meeting him with every thrust, when she seemed to be going faster than him, he decided it was time to extinguish both of their burning desires and quickened his pace. Her orgasm hit first and it hit hard causing her to sporadicly contract around his throbbing member, which caused him to pick up his pace causing her to hit a second orgasm. She was moaning his name louder and louder with each thrust, it wasn't until she hit her fourth orgasm he felt himself coming close to the edge of his ecstasy. "Uhhh Mika," he groaned out as he could sense himself reaching his own orgasm. He fell and clung to Mika," I bet you never thought that game would end up like this, huh?"

"No Mika, I don't believe I did."

With that being stated between them they laid in each others arms, drifting off to sleep. Now the bigger problem would be on what to do after discovering Raizo broke the condom.

* * *

A/EN: Haha even when i do a oneshot i have cliff hangers ;) best thing invented; i will let you make up your own ending for this one Merry Christmas guys.


End file.
